Why Do You Pray
by Lahel
Summary: AU. Percy is smart. He understands things that he shouldn't have to understand at his young age. So he chooses to act, and the results of the action will take him on an adventure to be told for ages.


_I do not own Percy Jackson._

_AU. Percy is smart. He understands things that he shouldn't have to understand at his young age. So he chooses to act, and the results of the action will take him on an adventure to be told for ages._

* * *

A small boy of age seven kneeled in front of the small fire in the alley. Sweating lightly, he wiped his forehead with his arm, his raven bangs being tossed aside. His sea-green eyes glinted with a sort of hidden power. Carefully, the boy lifted up a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies and tossed the lot into the fire.

"To Lady Hera," he said softly. "Please answer my plea."

The boy sat there for what seemed like hours. City people passed by the alley without taking any notice- such was the power of the Mist. The boy finally stood up. Dejectedly, he turned around to head for home, believing that once again, his sacrifice wasn't enough. In his head plans for another way to contact the Queen of the Gods blossomed. Maybe it was because the location was bad? But as soon as he took the first step towards his home, however, he was interrupted by a polite cough.

"Perseus Jackson, why do you pray?"

Perseus Jackson- better known as Percy- turned around with the speed of a sailfish (which, by the way, is the quickest animal in the seas). "My Lady!" he cried out joyously.

Facing him was a beautiful woman with long, chocolate brown hair in a French braid with golden ribbons. She gave off a very maternal air despite her stance that seemed to show her superiority above all others whether they be mortals or gods.

"Well, Perseus?"

The boy went down on one knee. He swallowed his nervousness. For all his preparations, he was unsure how to begin. But he did so anyways. "It's my mother, ma'am."

The goddess's eyes softened. "Yes, child?"

"Her _husband,_" he spat out, "is unfit."

"How so?" she urged.

Percy bit his bottom lip. "He hurts her."

The effect of this simple sentence on the Goddess of Marriage, Home, and Family was enormous. Her eyes turned dangerously sharp, and her muscles grew tense. Her hair seemed to rise as if wind were surrounding her. The temperature seemed to drop about 15 degrees Fahrenheit. "Tell me about this husband of hers. Is he not your father?"

Percy knew that Lady Hera was perfectly aware that he was not. Half-bloods couldn't hide their power if they tried. "His name is Gabe Ugliano. He's a repulsive excuse of a human, so much that he covers my scent... I am a demigod, my Lady. My mother is not aware that I know, but it was fairly obvious."

"And what would you have me do to him?" Hera said.

Percy faltered, uncertain if what he was thinking of was asking too much of the goddess. "I'm not sure... but please, protect my mother from him!"

Hera smiled, though the dangerous aura she gave off before was still simmering underneath. "Such loyalty to family I have not seen in many years. Your wish shall be granted. I'll destroy this Ugliano man and enlist Aphrodite to find a better match for your mother."

He sighed in relief.

"However, you do realize that your mother only married him for your sake?" Hera questioned.

Percy nodded. "I know that, Lady Hera. But my mother, she's just about the nicest lady you'll ever meet. She doesn't deserve the pain she goes through everyday for me."

"So you'll leave her behind, little demigod."

"If that's what is necessary to keep her safe."

Hera lifted her hand and ruffled his hair. Percy blushed at the contact. Immortals did not show affection often, but when they did, it felt like the recipient's heart would burst with joy. "Good child," she praised. From seemingly nowhere, she took out a ballpoint pen and handed it to him. "Uncap it."

Percy did so. Immediately, the pen morphed into a beautiful Celestial bronze sword that fit just right in his hands. "Anaklumos," Percy whispered reverently. "Riptide."

The goddess smiled. "You'll need it for your journey. Farewell, Perseus Jackson. I shall provide protection to your mother."

He blinked. "Can't I say good-bye to her, one last time?"

She shook her head. "It's a sacrifice you have to make. Gabe Ugliano has already disappeared. If you go to her now, you'll bring monsters to her doorstep."

Percy nodded, understanding the necessity. "Thank you, Lady Hera."

Lady Hera pat his head once again. "You'll see her again, I assure you."

A bright light began to shine. Percy shaded his eyes, turning to the side. When the light finally faded, there was nobody there. Just some burnt cookies that already turned cold.

He turned around and left as well.

* * *

In a New York apartment, there was a flurry of excitement. Somehow, a cow had made its way up the stairs and made a nuisance of itself. Gabe Ugliano came out the door, furious at the animal for interrupting his poker game. He was just about to win, dammit!

"Shoo!" he yelled. "Out of here, you filthy animal!"

The cow blinked and gazed at him lazily.

"Go away! Eddy, there's a cow out here!"

"MOO!" said the cow.

The cow kicked him where no man should have to feel pain. Eddy had arrived just in time to see it. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt," he said. "I'll call animal control right now."

Gabe was furious. He attacked the cow with vigor, ridiculously trying to choke it by getting on its back and hanging onto its neck. The cow did not take that well. It started down the stairs again, knocking over decorations and whatnot. It burst through the doors and onto the streets.

"Look Mom! A pig on a cow!" said a little girl, pointing at the spectacle.

"That's nice, honey," replied her mother.

The cow continued racing down the street. It turned at a corner where Sally Jackson's workplace (Sweet On America, it was called) was.

"HELP! SALLY! NOW!" Gabe called out.

From the candy store, Sally Jackson raised her head curiously and turned to her coworker. "Did you just hear something?"

"Nope," said her coworker, popping the 'p' as she chewed a gum ball.

"Oh, alright."

The cow continued onto George Washington Bridge. For an animal, it was surprisingly fast. It leaped off the bridge and into the Hudson River.

The cow- and Gabe Ugliano (but who cares about him?)- were never seen again.

* * *

_For your information, the cow is a sacred animal of Hera. Eddy's the landlord according to The Lightning Thief. Anyways, I need opinions. Should Percy join Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke or do stuff on his own? If you want him to NOT meet them, please give some alternative ideas!_


End file.
